Night Fury From The Future
by WRMWereWolf6
Summary: It's the year 2014 and I was just minding my own business hanging with some friends, spending time with family and just enjoying life. But little did I know that I was about to be sent over 1000 years into the past and somehow landed on berk! I make some new friends both dragon and human, and help end a war between humans and dragons.
1. Playing Games

**I do NOT own HTTYD or any of the characters other than my own!**

* * *

It's the year 2014 and I was with some friends of mine we were playing a game on my computer. My name is Ultimate Paw but everyone calls me uPaw for short. I am a mix of lycan also known as werewolf, dragon and leopard. My Friends names are Nick a blond haired short 17 year old boy with blue eyes and loves dragons, Joe a tall golden haired 19 year old boy with green eyes and a love for computers, Sam a brown haired 18 year old with blue eyes.

"Hey uPaw are you going to help me with this game or are you going to keep working on that thing?!" Nick said I was working on something for my lycan pack while Nick, Joe and Sam were playing a game. "Ok I'm done on this anyways." I said walking over to the computer and picking up a controller. "Finally you're done!" Joe said, "About time!" Said Sam.

**A few hours later…**

"Well I got to go home bye!" Nick said getting ready to leave. "Ya me to see ya later!" Joe said getting up. "I got to get home before night time bye uPaw!" Sam said getting off the computer. "Bye guys see you tomorrow!" I said walking them to the front door of my house. "Good luck tonight with your pack meeting!" Nick said walking out the door. "Ya good luck uPaw!" Joe said as he walk outside. "Good luck uPaw see you tomorrow!" Sam said leaving my house. "Thanks guy's bye!" I said as they began to walk home.

**Later that night…**

"Hi dad!" Rex said my 1 year old lycan pup, as I walked into the pack meeting room. "Hi Rex where's your mother?" I asked looking for my mate cutefur. "I don't know dad I think she's over at the food table." Rex said as I changed into my lycan form. "Ok thanks Rex go find your brother and sisters." I said walking over to the food table. "Hi cutefur!" I said walking up to her. "Hi uPaw!" She said turning around to face me. Then all of a sudden cutefur passed out as I ran to catch her I passed out as well.

When we came too we were no longer inside the pack meeting room. I got up and looked around and saw cutefur lying beside me. I change back into my human form and tried to wake her up. "You should change into your human form in case we are near a human city!" I said as she woke up. We walked around the island until we found a small human village. As we walked into the village I noticed something, none of these humans looked right. "Hey cutefur have you noticed that no one looks right?" I asked as a big mean looking man walked up to us. "Hello and who might you be?" Asked the man, "Hi my name is Ultimate Paw or uPaw for short and this is Cutefur!" I said to the man.

"My name is Stoick the Vast I'm chief of this tribe!" Said the man as I looked puzzled, "Where are we?" I asked still looking puzzled, "You are on Berk!" Stoick said laughing. "Where?!" We both said at once looking at each other.

**Later that day…**

"Hi my names Hiccup!" Said a young boy walking up to us, "Hi I'm uPaw and this is Cutefur!" I said introducing us. "Please excuse us we got to go but we'll be back tomorrow." I said waving goodbye, as we left I coat a dragon's sent. "Do you smell that?" I asked cutefur, "Yes I do." She said, we changed into our dragon forms. We followed the sent trail to a small cove there we find a night fury.

As we flew down into the cove the night fury gasped, "You're night furies!" Said the night fury looking surprised at the sight of two night furies. "Yes we are why do you look so surprised at that?" I asked looking puzzled. "I've just never seen another night fury before, by the way I'm toothless!" Said the night fury, as we changed into our human forms toothless gasped, "How did you do that?!" Asked toothless with a shocked look on his face, "we our mix bloods a combination of lycan also known as werewolf, dragon and leopard!" I said to toothless as I coat a familiar sent and gasped. I turned around and saw hiccup who looked shocked, surprised and scared at the sight of us and toothless.

"H-how d-d-did y-you f-find t-toothless?!" Asked hiccup looking at me, "oh great well I guess we might as well tell you as long as you don't go running screaming monster!" I said looking seriously at hiccup. "Um okay." Hiccup said looking confused, "we are mix bloods a combination of lycan also known as werewolf, dragon and leopard!" I said transforming into a lycan then a dragon then a leopard then back into a human. "Wow!" Hiccup said looking nerves, "Say toothless what happened to your left tail fin?" I asked toothless, "Well when hiccup shot me down the other night I crashed into some trees and they ripped off my tail fin." Toothless said, "Ok so why haven't you regenerated it yet?" I asked him looking confused "What do you mean?" Asked toothless looking even more confused than me, "I meant why haven't you gowning it back yet?!" I said looking puzzled, "Wait he can do that?!" Hiccup asked me, of course he can! I said "No I can't!" Yelled toothless, "wait you can't?" I asked toothless looking confused "No I can't" he said, "but all dragons can regenerate there body parts." I said to toothless looking surprised, "No we can't." toothless told me, "So he can't grow his tail fin back?" Hiccup asked me looking puzzled and confused, "He should be able to but I guess he can't." I told hiccup.

Just then cutefur spoke up scarring hiccup. "Hay uPaw why don't you just cast that spell you've been working on?" Cutefur looking from us to toothless's missing tail fin and back with a puzzled look on her face, "What spell?" I asked her with an even more puzzled look on my face, "The one to regenerate others who can't do it themselves!" She said to me, "Oh right that one you know it wasn't meant for dragon's right?!" I asked her, "Ya I know that but it won't hurt to try right?" She asked me, "Well ok if toothless wants to try it." I said, "Wait what are you going to do?!" Yelled hiccup looking from me to cutefur to toothless then back to me, "I'm going to try to regenerate toothless's tail fin using magic!" I told hiccup, "Magic wait you mean sorcery?!" Hiccup yelled looking at me surprised, "Yes sorcery don't worry it's a harmless spell it won't hurt him." I told hiccup "Ok I'll give it a go" toothless said looking at me

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 1 please go easy on me this is my first fanfiction ever! Please R&R**


	2. Bitten

**I do NOT own HTTYD or any of the characters other than my own**

**Just I quick note I wrote most of this chapter on my tablet & I'm not used to it yet!**

* * *

Just as I was getting ready to cast the spell a wolf comes out of nowhere and claws hiccup fatality wounding him "What the heck?!" I yelled "Hiccup!" yelled toothless running over to hiccup "Cutefur grab that wolf now!" I yelled to cutefur "I'm trying to get him!" she yelled back to me "I'm coming!" I called to cutefur running over to her "hurry uPaw!" Cutefur yelled to me as I was running on all fours to get to her faster.

After we got the wolf under control by me casting a clam charm on him me and cutefur went to examining hiccups wound. "He's bleeding pretty badly!" I told toothless after examining his wounds "Can you help him?" Toothless asked me looking sad "Yes I can but the only way for me to do so is to bite him!" I told toothless witch surprised him "What?!" Toothless yelled "You don't get it do you toothless if I bite him he will become like me a lycan, dragon, leopard!" I told him calmly "What will that do?" He asked me "It will heal his wounds and save his life if we don't do this he will die!" Cutefur told toothless and I only nodded "Ok do it then!" Toothless told me looking very upset about something though I think it's just that he couldn't do anything to help hiccup "Ok but just so you know once I do this there is no going back ever!" I told him "I said do it!" He yelled as hiccup was now unconscious from blood loss "Ok" I said as I changed into my lycan form and bit hiccup releasing my lycan venom into his blood stream turning him into a lycan "Ok done!" I said to toothless "He will be out for the night so we will have to do something about the fact he won't be able to return home tonight!" Cutefur said to toothless

"We could create a hologram" Toothless said witch surprised both me and cutefur "What?!" Cutefur and I said at the same time "What year are you from?" Asked toothless "2014 AD" I told him "Then you should know how to create a hologram of someone!" Toothless told me "Wait you said your name was uPaw?" Toothless asked me "Ya why?" I asked him looking confused "Dose it stand for ultimate paw?" He asked me "Ya what are you getting at?" I asked him "Oh my gods your uPaw the first night fury ever!" Toothless gasped "Oh ya I forgot about being the first night fury ever to exist!" I said looking embarrassed about having forgot something like that "Wait so how are you here then?" I asked toothless confused "Are you a pure blood or a mix blood?" Asked cutefur who was also looking confused "I'm from the year 3284 AD and I'm the first pure blood night fury and I'm 1238 years old!" Toothless told us and I face palmed myself.

"Ok so we don't got a whole lot of time before they come looking for hiccup and we can't let them find him like this" I told them "I agree with uPaw on this one!" said cutefur as she got up and turned on her mg computer and I did the same thing and began to create to hologram with the help of toothless we soon managed to create a hologram of hiccup to take his place for the night "Ok we're done at last I'll just walk him to the village and say that I found him lost in the woods and I'll be back soon!" I told them as I got up to walk holo hiccup to the village.

After I left cutefur started to talk to toothless "So hiccup can sleep here with us tonight and go home in the morning with us before everyone wakes up to switch places with the holo hiccup" She told toothless "Oh when he wakes up don't talk at all or it will freak him out that he can now understand you!" She warned toothless "Right and that's the last thing we need now, what about his wounds? Toothless asked her "They will be gone by morning!" she told toothless as I walked back into the cove "Hey I'm back! I yelled to both of them "Hey welcome back!" cutefur said to me giving me a kiss "I'm tired let's go to bed" I told them looking at the night sky it was a full moon "Oh before we go to bed I should fix your tail fin!" I told toothless as I cast the spell and healed his tail giving him both tail fins "Ya I've got both my tail fins back now I can fly without hiccup!" Toothless yelled as we got ready for bed and soon we were all fast asleep.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long I was lazy and got hock on some TV shows and I just got ESO (Elder Scrolls Online) and started to play it and my dog also bit my right thumb and my right hand is my good one any way...**

**Please go easy on me this is my first fanfiction after all also please R&R!**


End file.
